Gaining Some Exposure
by Indie-Cent
Summary: Ruby and Yang share an experience together that then leads them down a path that will cause them to have many more similar experiences. (Smut-filled chapters that will only get more intense as it goes) (Don't read if you're not 18 or older)
1. Colorful Georgraphy

**This is the first thing I've written in a while and this is your first of many warnings I will give about the fact that this is smut. This whole fic in all of its chapters is going to be nothing but really, really obscene smut. The story will be made of nothing but continuously more depraved stuff filled with whatever kinks I like and manage to fit in. I will also say now that I don't actually condone anything that occurs in this work of fiction, I simply find it arousing in its fictional form. Any real life version of many of the things you will find in this fiction should probably be reported to the proper authority figures.**

 **Speaking of the content of this, this fanfiction will have some of the following: Incest, futanari, exhibitionism, extremely rough sex, gang bangs, unrealistic sizes and penetrations, and even more I haven't thought of yet. By chance due to plot reasons I didn't think of at first, everyone in this is 18 or older, so you don't have to worry about that. One final mention is that I have almost no interest of including any men in this story, it will mainly just be the girls, thus the futa.**

 **This specific chapter contains: Ruby and Yang (Masturbation, Incestuous actions, exhibitionism and exhibitionist thoughts)**

* * *

Being in the third year at Beacon meant a lot for huntsmen and huntresses in training at the prestigious school. It meant that they had already spent two years training and learning alongside the highest quality peers with the best teachers in the country. Any students that made it to their third year also had the fortune of knowing that they survived the first two years in well enough condition to continue on their path.

With this year came a shift in focus for the students in order to prepare them for how they would operate once they were free to work as they please in the world. Classes were more varied than ever before with even more freedom that many students often had trouble dealing with at first.

Students were required to attend classes as always, but what classes they attended and were almost entirely up to each individual student. Some classes were mandatory for every student but for the most part, the third year caused many teams to have vastly different schedules among each member with very little overlap only on certain days of the week.

For team RWBY, this form of schedule caused the total amount of time spent with each other to drop drastically compared to the previous two years. Very few of their classes had more than one member of their team in it at a time and only two periods a week were spent with all four of them in the same classroom at once. Coupled with how intense many of the classes could be and the fact that the whole team elected to take more classes than was required, even time after class was often spent sleeping instead of any form of team bonding.

With this sort of schedule dominating their lives for the past several months, there came a day when the leader of team RWBY was extremely excited. For the first time that year, her last class of the day had ended over half an hour early, and with the slight break her classes had been giving her that week, it was the first time in awhile that she didn't feel an overwhelming need for sleep. Combined with the fact that she knew that her sister Yang had a free period and therefore was already done with school for the day meant Ruby actually had a chance of spending time with her sister.

It was an obvious fact to anyone who saw them spend time together the the Rose/Xiao Long sisters loved spending time together cared for each other very much. The fact that Ruby had barely spoken more than a handful of sentences to her sister in the past month was killing her. The prospect of hanging out with Yang caused her to rush back to their shared team room faster than ever before.

However, with the many thoughts Ruby had of how her afternoon with her sister would be spent, she never considered what Yang might be doing on her own. This caused Ruby to be very surprised upon opening the door to their dorm and seeing Yang in the center of the room. Of course the surprise came not from the fact that her sister was there, but rather the state of Yang as she resided there.

Ruby quickly took in the sight of her older sister as she danced to some music with her eyes closed, completely naked.

Now having lived together with Yang her whole life and living the the same dorm for the past two years, Ruby had seen her sister naked before. It was merely a question of how often and in what context. In fact, all of team RWBY had gotten some peek at every other member over the past two years simply because living so closely made it impossible not to. However, these looks were always quick and easily covered up. While Yang may have had a small amount less modesty when compared to the rest of her team, she wasn't one to flounce around in the nude in front of them.

More so than simply the nudity of her sister, what cause Ruby to be surprised was the unexpected nature of the nakedness as well as the fact that Yang was also very clearly feeling herself up as she danced.

Ruby was entranced and set still at the sight of Yang as she swayed to the sensuous tones of whatever music was coming through the team stereo.

Yang herself was entirely unaware of her audience and continued moving to the music as she let her hands roam her own body. Her hands slid across her smooth skin as one of them approached her breasts while the other made its way down towards her aroused sex. As one hand found her breast and began to gently knead the hefty weight, the other began to lightly caress her folds as she let her mind wander through wild sexual fantasies.

As she watched, Ruby began to become just as aroused as her sister before her. This feeling was quickly pushed aside though as she heard someone speaking down the hall. This caused Ruby to realize that in her trance she had remained in the doorway, theoretically leaving her sister exposed to anyone. Without considering the consequences of such an action, Ruby quickly moved inside the room and loudly shut the door behind her, pressing her back to it as she continued to stare at Yang.

Yang herself wasn't so absorbed in her masturbation that she didn't notice this and started at the noise of the door slamming shut. Suddenly filled with fear and adrenaline, Yang instantly turned her sights to the door as she used her already in place hands to attempt to cover her nakedness.

Upon seeing who it was that entered the room and interrupted her moment, Yang shouted, "Ruby!"

Ruby found herself almost entirely unaware that Yang had spoken to her and continued to stare at her body, seemingly trying to burn the sight into her mind. Even in the future Ruby would be unable to describe what it was that drew her so strongly to the sight of Yang as she was, but she would admit that there was definitely something there.

After getting no response to her shout, Yang rose her voice even more, "Ruby!"

This finally seemed to snap Ruby out of it, though it didn't stop her from staring as she responded, "Yang! Uh, hi!"

Yang shook her head and gave her sister a confused look as if what she had just said didn't make any sense, which it didn't.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?!"

It took Ruby a moment to think of something to say, but all she could manage was a response of, "This is my room?"

Yang was crossing from anger into pure frustration as she removed her hands from her body and balled them into fists, throwing them downwards as she screamed towards the roof.

"I meant what are you doing here _now_ , Ruby!" Yang yelled, now staring angrily at her sister who just continued to stare back at Yang's body which was completely open to her eyes.

Ruby swallowed and tried to speak, "Um...I uh, my class ended early. I rushed back here after…"

For Yang, that answer did nothing to help settle her mood and only caused her to keep it up instead.

"God damn it, I don't care if you got out of class early, you should have knocked or something damn it!"

Yang's ever increasing anger finally fully drew Ruby out of it and caused her to start feeling upset at how everything was turning out. Instead of the fun and happy time she was hoping to have with her older sister, everything instantly went wrong.

On the other side of the room, Yang continued to become even more angry, shouting at nothing in particular as she stomped around the middle of the room. The reasons for this were largely tied to the frustration that had been building up within her for a while. It had been months since she had last orgasmed and the first day she was actually free and not too tired, Ruby had to rush in and ruin everything.

Ruby was becoming upset enough to start tearing up at this point and angrily shouted back at Yang, "Well I'm so fucking sorry for interrupting your precious 'me time' sis! I was just excited that it seemed like for the first time in forever, I'd be able to have fun with my own god damn *hic* sister!"

It took Yang a second to register what Ruby said, but it took a much shorter amount of time to notice that Ruby was now upset to the point that she was crying. Her anger instantly dissipated and her instincts as an older sister demanded that she comfort Ruby, who was trying to use her sleeves to wipe away the tears that were pouring freely.

Yang walked up to Ruby and embraced her in a hug, using one hand to smooth her little sister's hair as the other rubbed circles on her back. Ruby's chin just barely reached itself over Yang's shoulder as the distance closed between them.

"Aw, sweetie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! God, I'm the worst."

It took Ruby some time to calm down, though it was much easier in her sister's warm embrace as Yang softly kept apologizing to her.

When Ruby finally spoke, her voice was low, "I'm sorry that I walked in on your...yeah." It was at that point that Ruby became fully aware that her naked sister was hugging her.

Ruby mentioning what she was doing before made Yang realize for the first time after the initial shock of her sister's intrusion that she was fully nude.

"Oh!" Yang exclaimed as she let go of Ruby and started backing away, covering herself with her hands once more, "Don't uh, don't worry about that, I can just get to that...later I guess…"

Yang was doing her best to look anywhere but at Ruby and Ruby was doing the same. At the same time the blonde was also looking for her clothes that she had discarded earlier upon arriving in the room for the day.

In her haste and lack of observation Yang"s foot caught the leg of one of the bunk beds in the room, which in turn caused her to fall backwards onto the floor.

Ruby saw this and rushed forward with a cry of 'Yang!', trying to make sure her sister was okay even if it was a relatively harmless fall.

Yang landed on her butt and soon flopped onto the ground completely, thinking about what had just transpired in just a couple of minutes. The ridiculous nature of it all caused her to start laughing uncontrollably to where she quickly had to grip her stomach just to try and stifle it.

It was clear to Ruby once she started laughing that her sister was fine, but then she was again drawn to the view of her naked sister. Yang's large breasts shook with every laugh that ran through the older girl. The blonde's legs were also spread wide enough that Ruby could see the moist lips between them. It was this enticing sight that caused Ruby to think of an idea that she was too out of her mind to stop before she spoke.

"You don't have to, you know."

Yang had started to calm down by the time Ruby spoke and looked at her sister, confused as she tried to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about, Rubes?"

Ruby tried to wet her suddenly dry mouth as half her mind tried to stop her from continuing what the other half wanted to say.

"You don't have to finish later...you could just finish now."

Yang was having a hard time understanding what her sister had just said.

"You want me to finish masturbating?" she asked, confused at the concept.

Ruby realized what she was saying was stupid and insane, but that didn't stop her from trying to recover the situation anyway, "Well, you don't have to finish, but you could! We haven't really had time for stuff like that recently and I feel bad that you stopped because of me." The whole time she spoke, she had a hard time trying to look at her sister's face instead of her breasts or the exposed slit below.

"You'd leave so I could finish?" Yang asked, looking at her sister, thrown off by the subject matter and how Ruby kept obviously staring at her as she remained lying on the floor. The response or a drawn of 'weeeellll' and the difficulty making eye contact told her that wasn't exactly right. "You want me to finish with you here?" she asked.

"Kinda?" Ruby said, wincing at soon as the word came out, but her libido wasn't letting the topic go so easily. Regardless, Ruby was quickly losing confidence which caused the girl to begin to ramble.

"I mean, like I said none of us have had time for this recently which means me too, and we're both here now and haven't spent time together in a while so maybe this could be a thing? I mean I know this sounds super weird and gross and awful and I'm super gross and awful for saying it, but! We wouldn't have to touch or look at each other or anything, we could just go to our own beds and get under the covers and kinda just go at it without having to talk to each other or anything and I have no idea what I'm saying and I'm sorry for this I'll just go and I'm sorry for being your sister and being such an awful sister and for-"

"Ruby! Stop!" Yang stated as she sat up, putting her hand forward to halt her sister, "Just, give me a second, okay? And whatever you think, you're not a bad sister, okay?"

Ruby silenced herself as Yang closed her eyes and started to think of how to deal with the situation.

" _Ruby wants us to masturbate together,"_ she thought, _"and I'm not as against it as I should be."_

As Yang continued to think about the idea, she found that she wasn't completely opposed to it. She did think it was weird and that they shouldn't, but a part of herself said she should take up the offer. She wasn't sure how much of that part was already there in her head and how much of it was because she hadn't been able to finish herself off, but she couldn't deny that the temptation was strong. Looking at her sister didn't help the matter as she took in how much Ruby had grown in the past few years. Their proportions were much closer than they used to be even though Yang herself had continued to grow, and therefore her little sister cut a very enticing figure. The fact that Ruby was unable to stop her thighs from rubbing together in an attempt to get some friction didn't help.

"Sure," Yang said, having come to a decision that she wasn't sure if she'd regret, "let's do it."

Ruby was shocked at Yang's words and the part of her brain pushing for this exploded with activity over the fact that she had said yes.

"Oh! Okay! Um, how should we do it? Just go to our beds and go at it? Should we put something on, or, well, I guess your music from before is still playing, we could-"

"Ruby, calm down," Yang interjected as she got up from her seated position, "if we're gonna do this we need to set several things straight from the beginning, got it?"

Ruby took a moment to calm herself and steady her breathing which had sped up drastically as she thought more and more about the upcoming activity. "Yeah, okay, rules, okay, I can do that, I can toooootaallllyyy do that!"

Yang grew even more unsure about the whole thing with how nervous Ruby was but the growing wetness between her legs told her to move on with it.

"First, and this should be obvious, no one can know about this, ever," Yang's statement was met with a solid nod, telling her that Ruby did understand the most basic part of what was needed. "Second, we do this by going to our beds, getting under the covers and taking care of ourselves. Third, during this we won't talk to each other or look at each other. For all intents and purposes we are not in the same room, got it? Anything else will be addressed as we get to it."

Ruby nodded in agreement to the conditions and with a matching nod, Yang went over to her and Blake's bunk bed and climbed up to her bed. Once she climbed up she began to settle herself under her sheets, temporarily covering everything except her head and arms which she pulled out from underneath. She then looked back at Ruby and saw that her sister seemed to have spent that whole time watching her as she stood in place.

"Ruby! What did I just say about looking at each other!" Yang scolded, causing Ruby to flinch and look away as she apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! You're just really hot and naked and I'm gonna shut up now…"

Hearing Ruby call her hot really wasn't helping Yang keep a hold of her quickly fading sisterly instincts. Yang had to cover her face with her hands in order to try and stop the blush that was taking over.

Ruby then was about to get into her bed but realized that she was still in her full uniform. She began to swiftly take off her clothes so she wouldn't have to postpone what was about to happen any longer and threw them into the corner of the room, where she noticed they landed on Yang's similarly discarded clothing.

Once she was naked Ruby began to climb into her bed, fumbling the process more than once in her nervousness.

On the other side of the room Yang was paying extremely close attention to every movement Ruby made. As soon as she started taking off her clothes, Yang found her eyes glued to her little sister and couldn't stop herself from trying to take everything in.

Ruby's body was even better than Yang thought it was and the sight of it made her breathing intensify by several degrees. Every inch of her sister's body was on display to her just as she was merely moments before and Yang found it to be gorgeous. Her breasts were large and perky that she felt a desire to cup in her hands. Every one of Ruby's muscles were toned through her training, and when she bent over during her scramble to get into her bed Yang got a perfect view of her sister's amazing, peach shaped ass and the glistening slit in the middle. Yang was filled with images of running her tongue all the way through the slit to the nub at the very end and from there making sure to nibble on the-

Yang's thoughts were interrupted with a cheery yet nervous call of 'Ready!' from Ruby.

Yang wasn't quite sure what to say for a second and eventually settled for, "Okay, let's go then."

After a moment Yang moved her arms under her blankets and tried to begin masturbating. Her left hand went to her breast, lightly stroking her nipple as her right moved towards her soaked folds.

Once both her hands were in place, Yang closed her eyes and tried to let herself listen to the seductive music still playing through the room. She started getting into her masturbation, the hand on her nipple tweaking the pink bud with just the slightest pressure while the other began to move in light circles over the hood of her erect clit. Her mind began to create a scenario to place herself in that would allow her to find release.

This attempt failed as soon as she heard a small gasp from the other side of the room. Opening her eyes and looking to her sister's bed, Yang saw Ruby quickly turn her head away from where she was clearly ogling the blonde even though the blankets prevented her from actually seeing anything.

"Ruby!" Yang spoke, exasperated, "We can't do this if you don't listen to the rules!" While Yang did stop her motions as she spoke, she kept her hands in place, ready to start again at any time.

"Sorry," Ruby said, apologizing again for her actions, "I was just having a hard time getting into it and you seemed so focused and…" Ruby trailed off, having turned her head to look at Yang once more.

Ruby herself wasn't feeling her breasts as her sister was. Instead, both of her hands were on her sex, with the fingertips on one hand running slight circles over her clit as the other inserted just the tips of her index and middle fingers into her moist hole, pumping slowly.

While Ruby did try to think of something else to get herself off to, she had almost instantly found herself breaking Yang's rules and staring at her older sister.

Yang was now staring at Ruby who was staring right back. Her little sister's voice as she spoke was filled with heavy breaths between almost every word, and the movements of her blanket told Yang the Ruby hadn't stopped her motions for even a second. Before she could think of anything else, Yang found that she too had resumed her masturbation, both hands applying just a bit more pressure and moving minimally faster than before.

This didn't stop Yang from admonishing Ruby however, "Ruby, you need to follow the...follow the rules and look away." Though she said this, Yang knew that she was also breaking her own rules in doing so, especially as she kept her eyes trained on Ruby the entire time.

Though she was largely absorbed in her actions, Ruby was able to tell that what she was doing was having an effect on Yang just as Yang was affecting her. This made the part of her brain that pushed for this scenario in the first place start whispering to push it further, to get more.

"Yeah," Ruby said, nearing breathlessness at this point, "I just need to...move a bit. It's too hot."

Ruby then pulled away the hand that was rubbing her clitoris and used it to drag herself back and prop herself up into a seated position with her back against the wall, leaving her stomach and chest bare to her sister. Rub then moved her hand back to her clit and brought the other up to one of her nipples, rubbing circles about the nub, wetting it with the fluid from her drenched sex. Ruby then tried to make eye contact with Yang, to send the message that this was an invitation to do the same.

Yang gasped as Ruby exposed her upper body and her breathing intensified even more as she bore witness to the sight of her own sister masturbating before her eyes. Yang's motions sped up even more, loving the gorgeous view she was being treated to. As her eyes wandered, she met the silver eyes of the younger girl and got the message, surprised that she had not trouble understanding it and even less following through.

"Yeah, yeah this is really...I mean, it's really really hot," Yang said as she stopped her motions for longs enough to prop herself up similarly to Ruby, only to be surprised at herself when she didn't stop there and also completely brushed aside her blanket, exposing herself completely to her sister once more. She then replaced her hands and resumed her motions, picking up the speed and intensity of them once more.

Upon seeing her older sister get rid of her blanket entirely, Ruby was quick to do the same, realizing that the pretense they had tried to build up was almost completely gone. In order to provide a better view, Ruby slightly scooted down her bed and twisted herself onto her side and propped up her leg in order to allow Yang to see everything she was doing. By now Ruby's fingers were pumping their entire length into her dripping hole, and her other hand had returned to her clit which she was rubbing in quick circles with her fingertips.

Yang was doing her best to go full tilt as well, one hand roughly grasping and squeezing her breasts and nipples while the other fully devoted itself to running her fingers over her clit as fast as it could manage. Some part of her was still trying to resist what was happening though, and she tried to speak in order to end the whole affair. "Ruby…"

Before she could get anything else out, Ruby responded to Yang's call with her own, "Yang…"

Hearing her sister call out her name as she tried so hard to trigger an orgasm completely destroyed the last remainder of Yang's resistance, letting her fall entirely into her incestuous desire.

"Ruby!" she called once more, staring at her sister's filled pussy.

"Yang!" called right back, eyes locked on the voluptuous body mere feet away.

Both sisters were nearing climax when they were interrupted by a tone ringing from Yang's scroll on the desk.

"What is that?" Ruby asked, fingers slowed but not halted.

Yang however became stock still, "That's my alarm to tell me that you, Blake and Weiss should be here any second."

"They will?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, we need to stop, now!" Yang was about to panic, she couldn't allow this to be seen by anyone else. Before she could say anything else, Ruby spoke again.

"They're gonna walk in and see us getting off to each other. We're gonna have an audience to the best orgasms of our lives!" Ruby was breathless, speeding her ministrations back up as the idea of being caught turned her on even more.

These words and the fact that Ruby was only getting wetter managed flip a switch inside of Yang. Suddenly the thought of being found wasn't a terror, but something to be excited over. Yang began to resume her movements and quickly built up a pace even faster and more rough than before. "Weiss and Blake are going to walk in to me masturbating with my little sister!" she exclaimed, loving the idea more with every second.

Ruby was quick to reply, "They're gonna think we're the grossest people ever, then make us get them off as punishment!"

Yang was starting to feel full bolts of pleasure running through her body as her orgasm came closer and closer, "We're gonna be chained up in the middle of the courtyard naked, so everyone can see us!"

"They're gonna see us!" Ruby repeated, feeling her own orgasm approaching, ready to slam into her like a freight train with no brakes.

"They're gonna see us!" Yang repeated again.

Suddenly, both sisters locked eyes with each other and there was a shift in perspective that occurred inside both of them at the same time. Instead of being aroused by the sight of each other, both sisters felt the eyesight of the other on themselves and knew that their depravity was already being watched by the other. They were being seen with their hands on their pussies, tongues poking out of their mouths as they panted desperately, eyes filled insatiable lust.

Ruby and Yang instantly reached climax at that same instant. Their toes curled as their backs arched, letting out matching screams of pleasure as their wet slits gushed with cum, soaking both of their already damp beds.

After a few moments, both girls fell flat onto their beds, trying to catch their breaths as their bodies continued to twitch from aftershocks. It took Yang a few minutes to gather enough brain power to finally speak, "We need to clean up before Weiss and Blake get here."

Ruby was sluggish to pick up what her sister said, but soon enough got the message. Despite what they were saying in the heat of the moment, both girls knew it would be foolish of them to actually be found out. "Yeah, I'll get up in a second, I just need…"

Unfortunately for both girls, the exhaustion from their sexual endeavor was enough to put them both to sleep within seconds, still lying naked on their beds.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter! I hope you got something out of it! If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. If you have a problem with me because of what I wrote, do consider that I did mention I don't condone the actions of these characters in anything more than a fictional setting. If you have advice or suggestions, send me a PM or something. Note that I am mentioning it again that I don't really have an interest in including any male characters in this story for more than tiny parts so any messages or reviews suggesting otherwise will be ignored.**


	2. WB for Kicks

**First thing to note is that it seems that my desire to justify the situation keeps overriding my desire to just get to the action, so for this chapter and several others it is likely that you will see a lot of buildup before any of the action happens.**

 **This chapter does involve two futanari characters with ridiculous penile proportions and descriptions, so if you're not here for that, you should probably leave.**

 **Another warning that the last two paragraphs are slightly violent in that two of the characters experience a fair amount of pain, so if you wish to avoid that I am adding a *Pain* break that will likely be in future chapters for scenes that are stronger in that way.**

 **All that being said this chapter includes: Ruby X Weiss, Yang X Blake (Blowjob, Cunnilingus, Lots of Cum, Vaginal Sex, Anal Play, and Pain Play)**

* * *

While Yang and Ruby were having their intimate sisterly bonding time, Weiss and Blake were returning from a shared class.

"I think I might be starting to regret coming to this school," Blake said suddenly, startling Weiss as they had both been silent for most of the trip to their dorm.

The words concerned Weiss who was afraid they might have had something to do with her.

"What could possibly make you say that?" Weiss asked in response.

Blake stopped in the middle of the hall, staring at the ceiling and contemplating how to answer.

"...I think every that hour that I have to be in the same room as Professor Port during his stories shaves a year off my life."

Weiss was fairly confused by the answer. "What makes that so bad? I know his stories can be painful to listen to, but-"

"He gets turned on by his stories," Blake interrupted, turning her head to match the eyesight of the other girl, "and with my heightened senses I can smell it. I can smell it every time and it makes me want to run away and never look back."

Weiss couldn't respond. There was no way for her to process the fact that her friend had been subjected to something like that for years. Instead she was surprised to find herself hugging the faunus, who simply stared off into the distance over the shorter girl's shoulder.

"We should get back to the dorm," Blake stated, gently pushing Weiss away, "I need some sleep."

Weiss nodded in understanding as the two girls finished the short remainder of the walk to the Team RWBY dorm. It only took a few seconds to unlock the door and for both girls to walk in, intent on claiming their rightful places in the land of dreams. They were so intent on this that they moved straight for their respective beds without bothering to take in the state of their room.

Both girls were quickly lying down, trying to let themselves fade away from conscious, but both were unable to.

Weiss was the first to make a comment as half her face was buried inside her pillow facing away from the center of the room and the window, "Why on earth did Ruby and Yang leave on slow jazz when they went to sleep?"

"Fuck if I know," Blake growled from her mirrored position, "but can you just turn it off so we can sleep?"

"Fine," Weiss said as she climbed out of her comfortable position to move towards the stereo on the center desk.

"And what's that smell?!" Blake exclaimed, becoming more annoyed with every obstacle in her way. This one took the form of a strong musk in the air. Blake found the scent to be undeniably arousing, but her exhaustion was winning the battle.

Weiss reached the stereo and turned off the music, shaking her head as she turned to Blake, "I don't know what you're smelling but-"

Blake turned her head to the opposite side to see why Weiss suddenly stopped talking, only to see her looking Yang's bed with her mouth wide open.

Blake started climbing out of bed, set on destroying anything else that got in the way of her rest. "What the fuck is it now, Wei-"

As Blake finished getting out of bed and rose to her full height to look at Weiss in front of her, she spotted what lay in the bed above Weiss'.

More specifically, she was treated to the spectacle that was a passed out and completely naked Ruby Rose. Blake's mind instantly stopped working correctly, only trying to process the shocking and beautiful view. Weiss was treated to the nearly identical sight of Yang as the blonde laid naked in her own bed.

The girls both found themselves captivated by the sisters' bodies, covered in sweat as they were. Light spilling in from the sides of the curtain in the middle of the room illuminated Ruby and Yang as they laid nearly still, only the rising of their chests giving any indication that they were among the living and not simply angels from above.

Weiss was the first to snap out of her stupor, doing her best to look away from Yang and get the attention of Blake.

Grabbing onto the sleeve of Blake's uniform, Weiss tried to get herself and the brunette out of the room, realizing they probably walked in on Yang in a state she wouldn't want them to see. "We need to go Blake, Yang is-"

Blake wasn't listening to Weiss however and simply grabbed the shorter girls head and turned it to see what the faunus was looking at instead.

Weiss was again struck dumb by the sight, though this time she recovered much more quickly.

"Why are Ruby and Yang both naked?!" she said with some mix of a whisper and a shout, trying to avoid waking the other occupants.

Blake was snapped out of her gazing by the word 'both' in Weiss' sentence, instantly turning herself around to verify the statement. Upon seeing that the sisters were adorned in matching attire, Blake was having a very difficult time deciding which side of the room was more important to look at.

Weiss was having none of this however and returned to trying to drag Blake out of the room.

"We shouldn't be in here right now, Blake!"

Blake was beyond reasoning though, her exhaustion dissipating more and more by the second as the voluptuous bodies of the team's sisterly pair only served to energize her.

"Why leave, Weiss?" Blake said in a trance, "It's nice here."

Weiss kept trying to reason with Blake, but every moment she spent in the room knowing the state of Ruby and Yang was making the choice to leave harder and harder to make.

"Why are you making this so hard, Blake?!" Weiss was becoming increasingly frustrated as her desires clashed with reason.

Blake turned her head towards Weiss, about to stop the shorter girl from continuing to interrupt her viewing when she noticed something else of interest. The front of Weiss' skirt was pitched upwards as something underneath it made itself known.

"You have a dick," Blake stated, leaving no room for argument.

Weiss looked downwards, noticing for the first time that her anatomy was betraying her. She then tried to cover up the obvious tent with her hands, pushing it downwards and ignoring the slight pain from doing so.

"I do no- I don't," Weiss was floundering, not knowing what to do when the secret she managed to keep for years was exposed. She then realized it was pointless and snapped out in anger instead, "So what if I do, Belladonna?! Do you have a problem with that?!"

Blake was noticeably more calm as she fully turned herself to the white-haired girl and pointed to her own skirt, "I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I did."

Weiss' confusion at the statement only lasted a second as she looked down to Blake's skirt and noticed the even larger tent present there.

"You also have a- You're also a-" Weiss was unable to form a complete sentence, her mind having been filled with too much information in the past minutes to process.

"Yes, I also have a dick and that means that neither of us can leave this room until they stop being so obvious," Blake reasoned with a blank face. Her eyebrow then raised itself as she spoke again, "Unless you _want_ to be seen?"

Weiss was sent reeling backwards by the statement, the idea of being seen in such a state utterly appalling to the girl. _"Though that could be fun,"_ a part of her mind whispered. Instead of calmly thinking this out though, Weiss resorted to her usual response and shouted.

"That is the most _preposterous_ idea I have ever heard! How dare you insinuate that I would EVER wish to be-"

Weiss was cut off yet again as she noticed movement in the room. Head snapping towards Ruby's bed, Weiss could see that her shouting had woken the girl, who woke up startled and confused due to the sudden loud noise.

Snapping upright, Ruby began to take in the room around her in an adrenaline filled rush. First seeing that Yang was still in her bed and beginning to remember what had just transpire before she had gone to sleep, Ruby then noticed Blake and Weiss. The monochrome duo was staring at her, looking just as startled by her as she was by what had awoken her.

For several seconds, all movement in the room ceased. Weiss and Blake stared as the naked Ruby, whose chest was now clearly presented to their eyes, and Ruby stared at Weiss and Blake, who seemed to be looking slightly lower than her face.

Filled with a sudden fear, Ruby glanced downwards to see that she was just as nude as she remembered and screamed at the realization that Blake and Weiss could see her. At the same time, Ruby's panic caused her to attempt to back away from the two other girls, which caused her to completely fall off of her bed with another scream.

Weiss and Blake both had matching shouts in reaction to their friend's fall. "Ruby!"

Rushing over, the two girls moved to help Ruby up and make sure she was okay.

On the other side of the room, all of the commotion had finally woken up Yang, who bolted upright and started looking around, wildly whipper her head back and forth to try and find the source of the noise.

On the floor, Ruby was lucky to have landed flatly face down instead of on her neck. However the pain from the fall didn't allow her to appreciate that luck as she instinctively tried to bring up some of her aura to deal with the pain. Turning herself over, Ruby was met with Blake and Weiss.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" They both asked, trying to help prop her up from her spot on the floor. However, once they had succeeded in bringing Ruby to a seated position, Ruby was quick to take note of what was directly in front of her.

Due to the quick movements to reach and help Ruby, Blake and Weiss didn't notice that their dicks had completely released themselves from their underwear, and with the angle Ruby was at compared to them, the brunette was given a clear view of their packages underneath their skirts.

The sight caused Ruby to scream once more, startled by their presence and appearance, which in turn caused Yang to finally get a hold on where all the trouble was. Noting that the scream came from her sister, Yang leapt out of her bed and rushed to Ruby's location.

Upon arriving, Yang was met with a what she saw as a terrifying sight. Yang's disruption drew Weiss and Blake's attention, causing them to turn themselves half way towards Yang as they remained in place. This caused Yang to be greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a scared and naked Ruby being cornered by Blake and Weiss who seemed to be sporting some serious heat under their skirts.

Concern overriding reason, Yang lunged and Blake and Weiss with a shout of 'You fuckers!', intent on killing the two who were trying to rape her baby sister.

Weiss was the first to take a hit, Yang's fist landing squarely on her nose, snapping her head back and causing her to fall onto her own bed. Blake was next, whose quick reflexes allowed her to block the blow that came for her, though it still forced her to be thrown backwards into the wall behind her.

From her position on the ground, Ruby saw this and was able to quickly put together the misunderstanding that was causing Yang to try and murder their partners. Shooting up with the speed she was known for, Ruby tackled Yang into a bear hug, stopping her from finishing her follow-up attack on Blake.

Ruby now had to try and calm her sister whose eyes were red and whose body was running hot, "Yang! It's fine! It's not what it looked like!"

Yang heard the words but had a hard time processing them, torn between listening to her sister who wanted her to stop and her desire to protect her from the other two in the room. Eventually she settled on listening to Ruby and hugging her sister back, hands going to her head and back as they had earlier that day.

From her position on her bed, Weiss was still out of it from the punch, head spinning as her face was filled with pain and her whole body felt as if it was floating. Blake was much quicker to recover from the pain of her head smacking against the wall and snapped at Yang, "What the fuck, Yang?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yang was quick to defend herself, refusing to let go of Ruby as she did so, "Oh, I'm so sorry I got angry when I see my teammates standing over my naked sister with their cocks hanging out!"

Blake was frustrated with how everything was playing out, "It's not our fault that you and Ruby are naked and our cocks aren't 'hanging out'!"

"Really?" Yang started sarcastically as she pointed to Weiss, "Then tell that to captain full-mast over there!"

Blake and Ruby both turned to see what Yang was talking about and were struck breathless at the sight. On the bed, Weiss was still flat on her back but the fall from standing to lying down had caused her skirt to flip up, which caused her massive prick to be left standing tall in the air, twitching every few seconds.

Blake was having a hard time coming up with a response to that, mainly because she was surprised that though she was a few inches shorter, Weiss' dick was at least twice as thick as her own, nearing the thickness of her bicep. Eventually the response Blake did come up with was fairly weak, "Well it's not our fault you two are spending your time in here naked and masturbating for god knows how long!"

It had taken Blake some time, but she was able to put together what it was that Ruby and Yang had been doing from their dress and the smell which she was able to figure out was from the two having drenched their beds during their earlier activities.

Though the argument wasn't too strong, Yang was left opening and closing her mouth like a fish while Ruby tried to bury herself alive in Yang's breasts to hide, which really didn't help either of them.

"Well Ruby and I can do whatever we want to!" the blonde eventually answered back.

Blake was getting tired of being angry, and the sight of Ruby and Yang embracing each other in the nude while the younger sister essentially motorboated the older was helping to bring her mind back from anger towards arousal.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," Blake reasoned, wanting to set everything behind them to hopefully try and move towards something more fun, "but I can assure you that Weiss and I had no intention of harming Ruby."

Yang was hesitant to accept the apology, but looking down at Ruby who gave her a look back caused her to reconsider.

"Okay, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry that I hit you and Weiss, is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?"

Blake's libido was telling her to go wild with the idea of how Yang could make it up to her, but she was beaten to the punch.

"Suck our cocks!" Weiss exclaimed, having risen to a seated position.

"What?!" Yang questioned, unbelieving that the words had come out of the heiress' mouth.

Weiss, who the three girls now staring at her could tell was still slightly out of it, simply repeated the statement, "I said, suck our cocks!"

Yang was dumbfounded by the statement and was about to come up with a retort when Blake spoke first.

"It wouldn't be a bad way to pay us back," the faunus reasoned, "I mean it is technically your fault that we're like this, and from the looks of it it's not like you two haven't been in the mood today."

The mention of their lack of clothing only cause Ruby and Yang to clutch each other closer, which in turn caused Blake and Weiss to get even harder at the sight.

While Yang was unable to comprehend what was happening, Ruby's mind was going into overdrive. _"It's just like I said earlier,"_ Ruby thought to herself, _"They caught us and now they want us to suck them off and cover us in their cum. They want to fuck us with their massive cocks until we can't walk and then keep going!"_

Needless to say, Ruby's mind was going a bit overboard. With that so, there was nothing that would have been able to stop Ruby from what she did next, especially when her nether lips were already soaking themselves once more.

Before anyone else could say anything more, Ruby unlatched herself from Yang and walked over to where Weiss was now sitting in the edge of her bed, her eleven inch dick now pointing up the the team leader. Ruby got on her knees before the thick pillar in front of her and gently grasped it in her right hand.

The heat from the hard cock surprised Ruby as everyone else watched with bated breath for what she would do next. Slowly, Ruby brought her face closer to Weiss' member until she was just a couple inches away from the tip, then brought it even closed and took a swipe it the fat tip with her tongue.

The other three girls all gasped at this, Yang and Blake out of shock while Weiss did so out of pleasure, throwing her head back with the sensation that ran through her.

Yang tried to get some hold of the situation, "Ruby, you don't have to do this," she said, taking a step towards her sister and reaching out to her.

Ruby wasn't listening to anyone though, and soon moved her head down to the bottom of the fat prick in her hand where she stuck out her tongue and ran it all the way from the base to the head, earning an appreciative 'Oh god!' from Weiss. While it did feel pleasant for Weiss, Ruby was working without any sort of experience with the anatomy before her so every move was made based merely on instinct. These instincts proved themselves wonderfully to Weiss as Ruby opened her mouth as wide as she could to take in the head of Weiss' dick.

Ruby continued her treatment of Weiss' shaft by providing a series of slow, circular licks to the fat tip that took up almost all of her mouth.

Weiss responded to Ruby's ministrations with loud moans and calls of the other girl's name, alongside the slightest bucks of her hips. Weiss had come to her senses as much as she could given the situation and her gathered reason was the only thing stopping her from trying to shove her cock as far into Ruby's wonderful mouth as possible, which likely would've broken the girl's jaw with how thick it was.

Having only gotten more aroused by watching Ruby go down on Weiss, Blake decided it was time that she got some as well. Blake walked herself the few steps to the bed and sat herself a bit over a foot to the side of Weiss, flipping her skirt herself to reveal her shaft.

"Well Yang?" Blake asked, not needing to specify what it was she was asking for.

Being the only one left standing, Yang realized that she was also the only one that had any resistance left in her. Looking over at her sister, Yang never would have imagined that she would see Ruby involved in any kind of sex, yet there she was watching her baby sister suck Weiss' shaft after having masturbated with her, _to her_ earlier that day. Yang wasn't sure how to feel about any of the event of the day, let alone whether or not she wanted to take things further.

Deciding that the easiest thing to do would be to look at what she would be dealing with, Yang looked at Blake's cock. The mere sight of the thing made Yang light-headed. Standing at fourteen inches tall, Blake's dick was a massive spear of flesh that earned the title given that the tip and base were completely covered in sharp barbs.

Despite the dick in front of Yang that her instincts told her to stay far away from, Yang's hormones were demanding that she sate her needs. Between her legs, Yang's slit was leaking fluid, screaming for attention as best it could. The final straw was looking at Blake and seeing that Blake was specifically looking at her, that she was hard because of Yang, that she need Yang to get her off.

In the end, the temptation was too much and Yang made her way over to kneel in front of Blake, just to the side of where her sister was in the same position. Still somewhat afraid of Blake's member, Yang was clawing at the walls of her mind for a solution as to how to get Blake off without having to put the thing in her mouth.

Blinking at the fact that she hadn't thought of it before, Yang remembered that both Weiss and Blake had borrowed tampons from her before.

"Lift your ass up," Yang said to Blake, who obliged by slightly lifting herself from the bed. Yang used this opportunity to reach under Blake's skirt and grab her black lace panties, pulling them towards her and with some slight movements from Blake, completely off.

With that obstacle out of the way, Yang saw that beneath her prick, Blake had a pussy just as wet and Yang's own. _"Heh, pussy."_

With the slight pun and the relief in realizing that she had something she could work with, Yang let out a small laugh as she set forward to begin to service Blake.

Spitting on her hand to give it some lubrication, Yang wrapped her hand around the center of Blake's shaft and began to slowly pump up and down. At the same time, Yang moved her face towards Blake's slit and gave it a long lick from bottom to top, careful to not go too high and have to deal with the barbs above. Yang then proceeded to start a pattern off licking around Blake's lips a few times, before thrusting her tongue inside the moist hole in the center a few times, all the while still pumping the hard cock above her.

It took Blake no time at all to join Weiss in moaning the sister's respective names as they were pleasured.

With her free hand, Yang got to servicing herself as well, rubbing her clit quickly as she taster Blake.

Next to Blake and Yang, Ruby decided she should add something else for Weiss, and got the idea for how to do so from seeing Yang pull off Blake's Panties. Ruby similarly asked Weiss to lift herself and proceeded to relieve the girl of the striped white and blue panties she had been wearing.

"Shut up…" Weiss said, embarrassed at being seen in what at the moment seemed like the most embarrassing underwear in the world compared to Blake's sexy pair. Ruby simply giggled and placed her mouth back onto Weiss' tip, speeding up her tongue from before and making sure to run it over the small slit at the top, covering her tongue with the taste of Weiss' precum.

With the hand that was before simply resting on the bottom of Weiss' shaft, Ruby set herself to playing with the soaked pussy below. Ruby started by slowly sliding her fingers across Weiss' lower lips before roughly shoving her fingers fully inside and pumping them in and out just as strongly.

Weiss gasped as the change, having been slowly built up and then suddenly her pleasure was kicked up to a whole other level. She quickly went from steadily approaching a climax to almost instantly being on the brink of cumming.

"Ruby!" Weiss panted, coming closer by the second as she stared up at Ruby's bunk, "I'm gonna cum!"

Ruby's response to the warning was remove her mouth from the shaft and curl the fingers inside of Weiss in order to stroke the older girl's g-spot. Weiss immediately came, shooting out streak after streak of cum from her cock that all aimed directly onto Ruby's face and hair while her cunt sprayed an almost equal amount of liquid onto Ruby's chest.

Once she came down from her orgasm and the remainder of her twitches simply leaked cum onto her softening prick and then down to her pussy, Weiss looked downwards to inspect the aftermath. What she found was a Ruby that was almost completely drenched from her head to her stomach. Very little of her face was still exposed to the air and it seemed that there was enough white in her hair to balance out the red and black, if not more. Her eyes were completely cover and Ruby was glad that she managed to close them first before the got a load of semen delivered straight to her pupils.

For Weiss, this sight was too much for her to leave alone. Weiss rose from her seated position and grabbed Ruby, lifting and flipping the girl so that she landed on the bed, lying down next to Blake facing upwards. Weiss then mounted the girl and began licking her face in order to clean up the mess that she made.

Next to them, Blake and Yang were coming closer to their own orgasms as well. Blake was loving the treatment she was receiving, regardless of the fact that Yang refused to take her cock into her mouth, though she could understand why. Yang was getting closer as well, and had started prodding her hole with two of her fingers while her thumb attended to her clit.

Having glanced over to see that Ruby had finished Weiss off and they were moving onto something else, Yang decided that she needed to finish off Blake. Yang began to speed up the hand on Blake's member, the constant stream of precum making it much easier. Yang then eased her tongue downwards from Blake's moist hole towards the one beneath it.

If there was anything that Blake was expecting from the day, it certainly wasn't to have Yang tonguing her asshole as she received the best, and so far only, hand job of her life. She was far from complaining however as the sensation quickly forced her to reach her tipping point.

"Y-Yang, I'm cum-cumm-guh!"

Hearing Blake's exclamation, Yang removed her tongue from Blake's anus and latched onto the very, very tip of her cock, which luckily didn't have any barbs. As much as she was expecting Blake to have a lot of cum, Yang was surprised that instead of the spurts she tried to prepare for, Blake's cum came in the form of a constant stream of thick goo. It almost seemed like the girl was pissing in her mouth, but the dense nature of the liquid and the almost fishy taste told her otherwise.

The cum worked hard to completely overflow Yang's mouth and despite her best efforts to quickly gulp it all down, the incessant flow was too much for too long for Yang and she started needing to breathe, but the stream just wouldn't end. Despite the fact that she was running out of air, or quite possibly because of the sensation, the hand Yang had on her own pussy triggered her own orgasm, causing tremors to run through her as she sprayed the carpet with her release. The orgasm causing her to lose focus on the task of drinking down Blake's firehose of cum, Yang was forced off of Blake's cock, coughing as it continued to cover her body in its payload.

After a moment, Blake's orgasm finally tapered off, leaving Yang at only about half as covered as Ruby was, with most of it having gone over her head and onto her back and in her hair, which she would just have to deal with later. Fairly slow on the recovery, Blake decided that though the encounter started off as blackmail, she owed Yang some form of compensation for her amazing efforts. Once again taking note from Weiss, Blake got up and flipped Yang onto the bed, though unlike Ruby Yang was placed face down.

After Weiss had sufficiently cleared Ruby's face of enough cum that the girl could see, Ruby opened her eyes and stared into Weiss' which led to the two girls meeting in an impassioned kiss. Ruby's mouth felt heavenly to Weiss, somehow even more so than when it was on her cock. The added taste of some of her own specimen that Ruby had taken in her mouth only served to enhance the experience for her. Releasing herself from the kiss, Weiss began to lick her way from Ruby's lips, to her chin and down her jaw to her neck, where she placed several kisses as Ruby gasped in pleasure. From there, Weiss continued licking until she got to Ruby's breasts, where she took the left one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple as she grasped the other one which her hand, gently groping it.

Ruby was in heaven from Weiss' treatment, but she so desperately wanted more. Finding that one of Weiss' legs had made its way to her core, Ruby started grinding her hips against the thigh, hoping to get some friction.

When Weiss noticed that Ruby was hoping for more, she worked to keep her mouth planted on Ruby's breast as she backed up and dragged Ruby with her so that Ruby's ass was on the very edge of the bed with Weiss standing on the ground. Releasing her leader's breast, Weiss stood up straight and grabbed her iron-hard shaft, lining it up with Ruby's core. Ruby herself was filled with excitement and a bit of fear, scared of what might happen were the massive pole to full insert itself inside of her.

Slowly, Weiss began to press forward, the large head spreading Ruby's lips wide. As just the first half inch of her tip found itself inside of Ruby, Weiss suddenly found her movement halted by Ruby's hand on her shaft.

"Stop!" Ruby said, slight tears in her eyes, "It's too big! You can't put it in!" Just the stretching from the tip was too much for the virginal Ruby, the pain more than she was ready to handle.

Weiss, filled care for her partner immediately removed her cock and began to think of another way she could pleasure both of them. Little did she realize, Yang had snapped her head towards them at the sounds of Ruby's shouts, and if Weiss had continued anyway there would've been blood spilt from the heiress.

Soon enough, Weiss came to a conclusion of how to service herself and Ruby at the same time. Picking up both of Ruby's legs, Weiss clasped both of them tightly together in her arms, holding them upwards. Ruby was confused as to what Weiss was getting at until she felt Weiss' cock spear its way through the meeting of her thighs, simultaneously rubbing its way across her clit. Weiss began to pump her way through Ruby's thighs, loving the feeling of the smooth skin of Ruby's toned legs as she picked up speed.

Back with Yang and Blake, Blake had set up Yang at the edge of the bed while she kneeled behind her on the ground, face to face with Yang's sopping wet cunt. Blake began by taking a long lick all the way from the nub at the end of Yang's pussy to the top of her crack, the rough sensation of her tongue sending shocks of pleasure through Yang as it raked across her. Careful to make sure not to hurt Yang, Blake was careful with her licks after the first one, mainly providing small licks as she worked with her fingers elsewhere.

With her fingers, Blake stroked Yang's lips as her middle finger plunged itself inside her hole, curling itself every few strokes to drag itself alongside Yang's g-spot. Her other hand was above, running two of her fingers along Yang's crack and over her anus, circling around it every few passes and occasionally slightly poking a finger tip in. Blake wasn't really one to be left out however, at the same time utilizing the massive length of her cock to thrust her hips and rub the tip along the carpet, the rough sensation and the effect of her barbs catching on the ground bringing almost as much pleasure as she was bringing to Yang.

For both sisters, the steady treatment was slowly sending them to heaven. As they were both tended to, Ruby and Yang looked over to see how the other was being treated. For Yang, seeing Ruby with her legs raised, hard cock pounding itself through her thighs had to be the most arousing thing she had ever had similar thoughts looking at Yang, seeing her moan in total submission as her ass and pussy were being tended to.

The sisters then locked eyes, and just like earlier that day, seeing the other looking at them brought them nearly to the edge of an orgasm.

"More," both sisters demanded, needing to finish, "give us more!"

Weiss and Blake were happy to oblige the command. Weiss sped up her pumping even more, pressing down even harder on Ruby's clit as she brought both of them near the edge. Blake upped the number of fingers inside Yang to three, with two in her pussy and one in her ass, stroking and wiggling themselves to Yang's utter pleasure and Blake also increased her thrusting, nearly ready to blow. Her tongue brushed itself more roughly along Yang's clit, causing Yang to scream in pleasure from the brutal treatment of her nub.

Just as Yang was about to cum, Blake decided to up the ante one more time upon seeing how rough Yang liked her clitoris to be treated. Removing her tongue from Yang's clit, Blake moved slightly closer and with more than enough pressure to feel it, but not enough to risk breaking the skin, she bit down on the blonde's nub, sending a bolt of lightning through the girl. That bolt caused Yang to scream at the top of her lungs while simultaneously covering Blake's face and hands in her juices.

As she came, shaking with the force of her orgasm, the sensation proved to be too much and Yang passed out for the second time that day. Blake wasn't quite done however and with herself nearly on the edge of a second orgasm, Blake rose up and grabbed her own shaft with both hands, pumping vigorously with Yang's cum serving as lubrication. It didn't take long for her orgasm to begin, spraying the entirety of Yang that was visible to Blake. The stream started strong enough to reach Yang's head, quickly covering the available side in cum as it soon began to slowly lose pressure, soon coating almost the entirety of the blonde mane of hair in a thick layer a splooge. Her lower back and ass cheeks were next, receiving the same treatment and finally flow aimed itself right at Yang's crack, covering her crack and pussy with a thick white film.

Blake, exhausted from the intensity of the two orgasms felt herself growing faint and barely managed to maneuver herself to fall to Yang's side as she passed out as well.

The only two occupants left awake were Weiss and Ruby, still in near-orgasmic bliss as Weiss continued to pump herself against Ruby.

"Faster," Ruby stated, needing something more, "go faster!" For Ruby, she had never been able to get herself off without some sort of penetration. While Weiss rubbing her clit felt amazing and was getting her close, Ruby knew that she would need her own or Weiss' fingers inside of her in order to push herself over.

Ruby was about to try and ask for this when the older girl made a mistake. When she pulled herself backwards, Weiss went just too far. This freed her prick from the trap of Ruby's thighs and her cock immediately aimed itself lower. Weiss didn't noticed this fast enough however and proceeded to plow herself forward once more, intent on making good on going faster for Ruby.

 ***Pain***

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Ruby as suddenly Weiss' massive girth was barreling itself inside of her, shredding through her hymen and mashing itself into her cervix, spreading her pussy to the point that it felt as though it was about to tear. The pain that shot through Ruby as the intrusion was unbearable and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The only thing that came close to matching the pain was the pleasure that shot itself through her entire body, causing her to spray the part of Weiss' cock that remained outside as well as the heiress' clothes with her juices as the youngest girl fainted.

For Weiss, the experience was only slightly more pleasure than pain. Upon entering Ruby's drenched hole, Weiss was immediately met with pleasure at the tight orifice and the wonderfully soft and gripping surroundings. This pleasure was then joined by pain as Ruby's pussy clamped down on Weiss' cock harder than she could have imagined possible, nearly crushing the shaft despite how hard it was. Even so, the pleasure still sent Weiss over and as Ruby faded from the waking world, Weiss began to orgasm. As her dick was trapped inside of Ruby, the unconscious girl's muscles still holding strong, Weiss had no choice but to release her load directly at Ruby's cervix, pumping the younger girl's womb full of her cum. It was so much and so intense that her stomach bloated, stretching as it received a delivery with no available method of return.

Pleasure and pain overriding her sense, Weiss finished cumming inside of her leader and then almost immediately released the girl's legs and fell on top of her, prick still trapped inside as she joined the rest of her team in unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Well everyone, that was chapter two! It was a lot longer than I expected it to be and future chapters might not be as long, though whether the shortening will come from the setup or the action I am not sure. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, I'm glad! Once again if you have any suggestions, questions or comments, I am open to hearing them! Just send me a PM!**

 **Also the chapter names are whatever dumb thing I think of when I name the file, there isn't really a huge meaning to them.**


	3. Get a Load of That

**Somehow this one is even longer than the last one. I don't know how that keeps happening.**

 **The biggest thing to note on this one is that** **it** **'s all** **incest** **, so if you don't want that, leave now. That being said, this fic is mostly about all four girls together, so** **it** **'s not going to be just about Ruby and Yang together. Future chapters will have different combinations of the girls and one reviewer even pretty much guessed the basic gist of what I am planning for the next chapter after this one.**

 **Content Tags are: Ruby X Yang (** **Incest** **,** **Exhibitionism** **, Lots of** **Cum** **(Technically), Cunnilingus, Analingus)**

* * *

The first to wake up was Blake. Judging by the fact that her sight had to adjust to the darkness, Blake was fairly certain that it was night time. The only light coming into the room was a small amount of moonlight from the sides of the curtain. Sore from several hours before, Blake got up from Weiss' bed and moved to her own. Blake then went back to sleep, ignoring the rest of the world.

Ruby woke up next, completely disoriented in the dark room. Feeling a heavy weight on top of her, Ruby looked towards her chest and saw the silhouette of a sleeping Weiss. Her attention was then diverted to the intense aching between her legs. Memories rushing back to her, Ruby thought of the extreme pain that went through her due to Weiss' mistake. The leader then thought about the pleasure that accompanied the pain and soon decided to just weigh the pros and cons later. What Ruby knew then was that even though it had been hours, the cum on her head and chest still felt just as sticky and wet as it did before. Ruby quickly decided that she wanted it gone.

Trying to wake up Weiss, Ruby grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulder and began to shake it. Unfortunately this achieved no results. Everything she tried, even flicking her in the head and biting her ear did nothing to wake the girl. Eventually Ruby decided that she simply needed to shove Weiss off of her and get up on her own.

This proved to be a challenge however as Ruby found herself to still be exhausted from before. Alongside that was the fact that Weiss' dick was still anchoring them together, though now it was soft and significantly less painful. In a series of slow moving actions, Ruby dragged herself away from Weiss until her dick popped out. In one large motion, Ruby then grabbed Weiss and flipped her onto the spot next to her so that she'd be free.

It was at this point that Ruby noticed a large pressure in gut, as well as a shift in said pressure. Looking downwards, Ruby saw that it looked like she was several months pregnant. Her mind refused that possibility and pushed it aside, dismissing it as a trick of the light. Likewise, Ruby ignored the pressure that was there and stood up from the bed.

This proved to be a mistake as the material inside of Ruby shifted violently. Ruby fell to her knees from the shift, cupping a hand over her snatch and clenching the muscles there tightly in order to prevent the escape of the contents of her womb. Contents that Ruby was able to then piece together to be a sort of cum baby.

In no shape to clean herself up on her own, Ruby determined that Yang's help was required. She simply hoped that Yang would be in well enough condition to actually help her.

Slowly shuffling the couple steps over to her sister as she continued to cup her sex, Ruby reached out to Yang. Ruby regretted this decision as well when she found out that her naked sister's shoulder was covered in cum. Now Ruby's head, chest, and both of her hands were covered in the substance, not to mention the gallon still inside of her, trying to escape. Taking it as a lost cause to try and prevent herself from being covered in any more stuff, Ruby pressed forward and lightly shook Yang's shoulder.

Yang's awakening was much calmer than Ruby's as she simply rose into awareness, soothed by the presence of her sister's aura.

"What is it Rubes?" Yang asked, trying to make out the girl in the dark.

"I need your help," Ruby replied.

"Sure thing Rutabaga," Yang said as the pushed herself up from the the bed. The only issue was that as soon as she was standing, Yang's legs began to give away. Only the sudden presence of Ruby behind her stopped her from toppling over. "Thanks."

Ruby was not as happy about the save as Yang was given the results. As Yang backed into her, Ruby received a face full of hair. However because of what happened earlier that day, a face full of hair really meant another face full of cum.

From what little Ruby knew of the stuff, semen wasn't supposed to remain almost exactly the same hours later. That didn't mean anything though when it just _did_ stay the same.

At this point both Yang and Ruby were standing to the side of Weiss and Ruby's beds when Yang felt something off about herself. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked, which caused her to remember what happened to 'make things up' to Blake and Weiss. The second was the stinging sensation in between her legs, the primary cause of her near-fall. Reaching down with her hand to inspect the damage, Yang felt a sharp, painful bolt run through her as she made contact with her clit. This told her that it was probably going to be out of commission for a while. Finally, Yang noticed something she had almost no memory of, mainly the fact that she was completely saturated with jizz all over her backside and half of her face.

"What the fuck happened to my back? And why is my face covered in cum?" Yang asked, voice soft and filled with exhaustion as she turned towards Ruby.

"I think I saw Blake cumming on you after you passed out. I'm not sure though, I was kinda...busy," Ruby answered, trying to not look at Yang out of embarrassment. It was catching up to her that it was her _sister_ who had seen everything she had done that day. Yang was also embarrassed, but pushed it aside due to her concern about Ruby.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" she asked as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Yang also stopped herself from thinking about what it was that dripped onto her hand from Ruby's hair. "We should probably talk about what happened today, or I guess yesterday. What time is it?"

"I think I'm fine for now," Ruby said, taking hold of Yang's hand in her own, "I just need some help getting to the showers so I can clean up. I don't know what time it is."

Yang nodded in, still worried but happy to hear her sister wasn't too upset about anything. "I could probably use a shower too," Yang admitted, laughing slightly at the understatement.

Ruby shot Yang a sarcastic look that went to waste in the darkness.

"Can you just help me walk there? My legs aren't doing so hot."

Yang's head was filled with images of Weiss slamming her shaft through Ruby's thighs.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Yang said, nodding her head. She desperately wanted to avoid thinking about the whole event. Becoming aroused wouldn't help her at all.

Yang moved next to Ruby and wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist in order to support her. Ruby likewise wrapped her free arm around Yang, grimacing at the cum that greeted her arm. _"We really need to get to those showers."_

Slowly, the two girls began taking steps together, only to almost instantly come across an issue.

"Where are you walking to, Ruby?" Yang asked, confused as to why they tried walking in different directions.

"The showers, duh," Ruby said.

"The ones on the opposite side of the entire dorm building?"

"Those are the only ones around, aren't they?" Ruby was confused, unaware that there were any other showers on their floor.

"They are, but I'm just wondering why you're trying to go straight there while I'm trying to take us to the closet."

"Why are you taking us to the closet?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe because we should get some clothes on?" Yang replied.

It took Ruby a moment to respond.

"Do we have to?"

Yang couldn't believe her ears. She simply couldn't believe what her sister had just said.

"What?! Of course we have to, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, "Do you honestly expect us to walk all the way there naked?"

"Well what's the difference?"

"What's the difference? What do you mean, 'what's the difference', Ruby?!" Yang questioned, gesturing wildly with her free hand. "The difference is that if we get seen wearing clothes, we're fine, but if we get seen walking through the halls naked, we are very NOT fine!"

"Well, Yang," Ruby responded calmly. "You seem to forget that we are covered in _gallons_ of Weiss and Blake's jizz! If we get seen, that's gonna make it just as bad either way. If we go naked, we can at least avoid getting our clothes dirty."

It took her a moment and she hated it, but part of Yang saw Ruby's point. She was fairly certain that if it had been any day and any time before the end of class that day, she would have turned down the idea outright. Given everything that had already happened to the two sisters though, Yang somehow found herself walking her sister to the door.

Stopping at the doorway, both girls gave themselves a moment before Yang reached out and opened it to the hall. Poking her head out and glancing around, Yang didn't see any signs of other students. Taking a couple steps out into the hall, Ruby and Yang began to expose themselves to the outside world. Yang then let go of Ruby to turn around and pull the door closed just to the point where they could come back and simply push it open.

Turning back around, Yang looked to Ruby to make sure her sister was fine. The sight that greeted her made her gasp.

Finally being able to see Ruby with the always-on lights of the hall, Yang was able to take in Ruby's state. Her red and black hair was a dripping mess, a thick layer of cream covered the majority of her face and her chest was faring about the same. Even so, the thing that truly shocked Yang was beneath all of that.

Ruby's stomach was distended from whatever contents laid inside it and Yang couldn't process it. The fact that her sister seemed to simply be plugging it up rather poorly with her fingers caused her brain to slow even more.

"You're pregnant?" Yang asked, not quite able to understand the sight as anything else.

For Ruby, the question caused some serious consideration. _"Can Weiss get me pregnant? This is a lot of_ _cum_ _, am I pregnant now?"_ After a few more seconds of thinking, Ruby decided that she didn't know enough about the subject to think about it then.

"No," Ruby finally answered. "Weiss just... _released_ a lot inside me."

It took Yang a moment to accept the statement, still not quite able to handle that her baby sister was currently pumped full of her partner's cum. That thought was pushed aside when another detail came to her.

"Wasn't Weiss too big to go in?"

Ruby grimaced at the mention of that fact. The pain from the experience was still present, though significantly lessened from when it occurred.

"Yeah, she really was."

Yang felt some of the blood drain from her face. The idea of that thick monster going inside of her was scary enough, and she wasn't even a virgin like her sister was. Looking down at her sister more closely, Yang was able to see some blood mixed in with the rest of the liquid on her sister. Yang was worried about how it happened, kicking herself for passing out.

"Weiss didn't force you, did she? I can handle her if she did Ruby, that's not okay even if-"

"Yang! It's fine, okay? Weiss just slipped. It was an accident, and it actually," Ruby said as her face started to glow red. "It really hurt, but at the same time it actually felt really good, so I'm fine with it."

"You gotta be careful Rubes, stuff like that can end really bad," Yang said, concern clear on her face.

"I know Yang, but can we just stop standing in the middle of the hall for now? We're kinda still naked and covered in cum."

That statement startled Yang, who had completely forgotten about where their conversation was taking place.

"Yeah, okay, let's get you to the showers," Yang said, re-establishing her hold on Ruby.

Once they were focused on it, both girls realized that the walk to the showers was an agonizingly far distance. With every door, adjacent hall and window they passed, Ruby and Yang felt more and more like they would be spotted. From the instant they started paying attention to their surroundings, it felt to the girls as if they were being watched.

Despite their intent to avoid such things, both girls found themselves becoming turned on from the imaginary eyes.

Yang was becoming wet, the moisture adding to the cum that already covered her pussy and was by then running down her legs. Every step she was taking at that point was leaving behind some trace of specimen on the carpeted floors. However she was more focused on getting Ruby to their destination and worked to push aside the arousal.

Ruby was having a much more difficult time. The thought of someone finding the two sisters was arousing her more and more by the second, and the fact that her hand was already in place at her quim wasn't helping her avoid the subject.

A wet slap alerted Yang that something was off. Looking to Ruby, a sigh escaped Yang as she was greeted by the sight of Ruby slowly fingering herself as they walked. This action caused gaps in the barrier Ruby had been trying to maintain, which in turn allowed small splashes of Weiss' cream to fall out of her and land on the carpet below.

"Oh, come on, Ruby!"

By this point Ruby had given up. It was the third time that day that her body was screaming for attention and Ruby simply decided to listen instead of resisting. The automatic satisfaction it brought was simply astounding. It was only a matter of seconds before Ruby increased her pleasuring to involve two fingers pumping inside of her cum-encasing pussy.

Her actions were soon halted by another hand firmly latching onto the one on her sex. Looking at her sister pleadingly, Ruby sorely wished to return to her masturbation.

Yang wasn't having it however. "Ruby, listen," she began, her tone heavier than Ruby expected, "we need to get to the showers _now_. If no one's there, _then_ you can continue, but until then I need you to knock it off!"

Despite her intense urges, Ruby did manage to get the message and halt her actions. Luckily for both girls, they were right around the corner from the dorm showers. The two girls were soon walking in, looking around to make sure there weren't any possible voyeurs to their state.

Making their way to the shower stalls, Yang helped Ruby into the largest one and let her go once she got confirmation that the younger girl could take care of herself.

Moving into the next stall over, Yang inspected herself. The cum in her hair was going to be an issue, which she knew, but upon grabbing as much of her hair as she could and bringing it into her eyesight, the cum-soaked mess that greeted her informed Yang that it was going to be a much bigger issue than she expected.

"Why does Blake have to have a lawn hose for a dick? Couldn't she just have like, a super soaker instead?"

Working to simply get on with it, Yang reached for the shower controls only to stop as she was about to turn it on. A moan distracted her from the task.

"...Yang…" Ruby called out from the next stall.

Yang closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she waited for more. Was her sister calling out to her for help, or was it like when they were in their beds? Did she even want to respond if it was the second? Yang wasn't sure if she could handle their relationship taking any more steps in the direction it had been heading all day. The need to help her sister was colliding with the image of Ruby's tantalizing body during the whole trip to the showers. The intense heat burning within her from the idea of being caught was intermingling with the concern of her sister being caught.

"...Yang, I need help…" Ruby's voice spoke.

Yang opened her eyes, set on pushing aside the conflict to help Ruby. Walking out of her stall and into Ruby's, Yang didn't know what to expect.

Ruby was sitting on the tile floor, propped up against the wall. Her right arm was reaching up to the railing of the shower to giver her balance while her left hand was in between her legs, still serving as a plug.

"Do you need help turning on the shower?" Yang asked.

"No," Ruby started, taking a labored breath after the word, "I need your help letting out all the...you know." She tilted her head downwards, drawing attention to her expanded stomach.

Yang quirked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure the easiest way to do that is to, I don't know, move the hand keeping it in?" Yang couldn't see what Ruby could possibly need her help for.

"I kinda tried that! It didn't work so well!" It was clear that Ruby was annoyed with the sarcasm.

Looking again, it became apparent to Yang that there was a fairly large trail of cum extending from Ruby's hand to where it was slowly flowing towards the drain. "What happened?"

"Well you know how when a muscle is stuck in one place for long enough, it hurts to move?" Ruby explained. "It's kinda like that except it's my entire...inner workings that have been stretched too long." Ruby was having a hard time thinking up words that weren't sexual in order to avoid upsetting Yang. It seemed to Ruby like the older girl was starting to regret the day even though Ruby herself didn't. At the same time, part of Ruby's mind didn't let her fully pay attention to the fact that she didn't need Yang at all. A bit of aura could let her ignore the pain and heal it up easily.

Crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot, Yang still didn't see why she was called over. "What do you need me for though?"

"Because heat helps soothe muscles and you generate heat," Ruby said, trying to explain the concept as she would to a child. "So apply warm hand to area and tada, pain goes away and so does the cum!"

"And this isn't just an excuse to make me finger you?" Yang asked, suspicious of her sister after everything from before. She wasn't really mad at Ruby for any of it, but the subtle manipulations of it all were getting to her.

"Considering I expected you to put your hand on my stomach and not finger me? Yeah, I don't think it is."

Yang tried to let some of the tension in her body release. She didn't want to be mad at Ruby, she never did. Taking a step forward, Yang tried to figure out the best way to position herself to help her sister. Eventually she settled on sitting to Ruby's left, then used her left hand to reach over to her sister's stomach. Once her hand was in place, she channeled a small amount of aura to warm up the area.

Ruby sighed, the relief that the warmth provided her was better than she thought it would be.

"I'm sorry," Yang said after a moment.

"For what?" Ruby asked as she began to slightly move her left hand, letting a small trickle of Weiss' load escape from her lips.

"For being upset with you. Everything from today is my fault and here I am getting mad at you for it."

"Your fault?" Ruby asked, perplexed.

"Well, yeah. I was the one who was fucking herself as her sister walked in."

"But I was the one who walked in when you weren't expecting it," Ruby retorted.

Yang shook her head. "Either way, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Yang cracked a smile and slightly rubbed Ruby's stomach. "Especially not when you're pregnant."

Ruby elbowed Yang in the side. "Oh shut up!" She then regretted the action as the movement allowed a larger amount of the cream inside of her to squirt out, causing some pain.

Yang saw her sister flinch alongside the hearing the squirt and had to ask, "I know you're keeping your fingers there, but that can't be a perfect seal. How are you keeping it all in?"

After a second, Ruby let out a slight huff. The huff turned into a giggle and the giggle into a laugh. Yang was confused as Ruby's laugh became painful and tapered off.

"Was it something I said?" Yang asked.

"No, just the first answer I thought of was funny," Ruby said as she tried to calm herself.

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

Ruby had to stifle another giggle as she answered, "Kegels."

The answer surprised Yang, who then fell into a similar laughing fit. She never expected her sister to bring up the topic of kegels with her.

Her laughter was brought to an end as Ruby began to repeatedly wince. "What's wrong?"

"All my muscles down there decided now was a good time to start cramping!"

Yang herself winced at the idea. "Any way I can help?"

After a moment of thinking, Ruby replied, "Actually that fingering me thing is starting to sound real good about now."

"Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby replied. "I'm not lying! Your hand down there would help just as much as the hand on my stomach!"

"You're asking me to actually stick my fingers in you though! Earlier today was already too far and now-"

"Did you hate it that much?" Ruby asked. "I know we're sisters and everything but I- I didn't hate what happened today. I liked it. We came closer in a way, and it felt really good."

Yang thought about it and had to be honest. "No, I didn't hate it. Not at the time at least. I just hate how it might change things between us. I hate what this might do to you and-"

"I'm not a kid, Yang!" Ruby interrupted. "I'm eighteen! I'm not much of an adult but I'm not some kid who's gonna be emotionally traumatized by this. This is something that part of me wants and if part of you wants it too, then why don't we just let it happen?"

Yang was silent, contemplating the words. She thought about the day again, the experiences and how amazing every part of it felt. Even more than that she remembered how electrifying the eyes of her sister felt on her skin.

Another wince brought Yang's attention back to her sister. Letting out a breath, Yang spoke, "Spread your legs a bit."

Ruby was confused, but followed the order anyway. Keeping her left hand on Ruby's stomach, Yang moved and twisted herself to be laying on her own stomach in between Ruby's legs. propping herself up on her right elbow while her left arm was raised made the position somewhat difficult, but she managed.

Scooting herself closer so her right hand could go where it was needed, Yang prompted Ruby to move her left hand away.

Slowly, Ruby moved her left hand to grasp onto the bar above her alongside her right. Yang's hand soon replaced Ruby's, slowly inserting her index finger into the wet hole up to her second knuckle. Warming up her right hand as well, Ruby started to feel relief from the cramping.

"Could you massage the area a bit? It would help me feel some relief," Ruby said with a smirk.

Yang gave Ruby a _look_ , letting her sister know that she knew exactly what Ruby was doing. Regardless, Yang began to slowly move her finger around, applying some pressure to her sister's walls. It wasn't long before Ruby had her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards as she let out soft moans from the treatment. Yang inserted the rest of her finger as she slowly gave Ruby some 'relief'.

As things kept going and Weiss' present to Ruby kept trickling out, Ruby's stomach noticeably decreased in size. After a minute or two of Yang taking over plug duty, it only looked to her like Ruby was _slightly_ pregnant. It was getting to the point that Yang was sure that her hand wasn't needed at Ruby's entrance, and that letting the rest of it come out naturally wouldn't hurt her sister too much, if at all. She was about to pull her finger out when Ruby spoke up.

"Could you put in a second finger?" Ruby pleaded.

Yang looked at her sister and saw the want in her eyes. The desire Ruby had shown several times that day returning full force. The wetness on Yang's finger stopped being purely from Weiss as Ruby became more riled up.

With no objection, Yang added a second finger to her sister's hole, continuing to prod around. The added pleasure extended Ruby's moans as her hips began to buck and the flesh around Yang's fingers twitched sporadically.

"Faster."

Yang obliged, stroking faster, aiming more towards Ruby's g-spot. The time between Ruby's breaths shortened as the rise and fall of her chest sped up. Ruby released her grip on the pole and grabbed her chest with both hands, cupping her breasts and squeezing them roughly.

"More," Ruby called out, her eyes closed. "Fill me more."

"Anything you say sis."

Yang carefully added in a third finger, spreading her sister wider. The sensation of Ruby squeezing down as she was overwhelmed with pleasure fueled Yang, empowered her to do more. Removing the hand on Ruby's stomach, Yang used it to begin teasing her sister's clit with small strokes.

"Oh god!" Ruby shouted, opening her eyes to look at Yang who stared right back as she brought her sister closer to orgasm. "Yang! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Yang!"

Speeding her fingers up, pressing against Ruby's insides even harder, Yang brought her sister to orgasm as they stared into each other's eyes. Yang's hands were coated in a sticky release as Ruby screamed into the air, squirting with all her might. The walls clamping down on Yang's fingers worked desperately to never let go the source of their pleasure.

Even after Ruby came, Yang didn't halt her actions, merely slowing them as Ruby came down from her high. It took over a minute for Ruby to calm herself and open her eyes that she didn't even remember shutting. Eventually she looked at Yang with a smile.

"Thanks for that," she said.

Yang smiled as she finally pulled out her fingers, "No problem, I'm always happy to help out when Weiss cream is involved!"

"Oh my gooooooood!" Ruby groaned. "You did not just bring a pun into this!"

"You know it sis!"

Both girls stared at each other and broke into laughter. The fears they held that anything would change between them fading a bit.

Bolstered by the events, Ruby sought for more.

"You know, I can still feel some of that 'Weiss cream' inside of me," she stated ambiguously.

"Is that so?" Yang had an idea of what Ruby wanted, but at the same time wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I just wish I had some way of sucking it out, y'know?"

Yang smirked as she reached under Ruby's legs and latched onto her sister's ass, roughly sliding it towards her. Ruby let out a yelp as she slid down the wall and was brought closer to her Yang.

"You know me, Rubes." Yang said as she approached her sister's pussy, "I love sucking out a good cream filling."

Before Ruby could groan at the pun, she was forced into a gasp as she felt her sister latch on to her cunt. Yang's soft lips added a glorious sensation to the already tingling skin. Content to let things play out as they would, Ruby once more closed her eyes to let herself fall into ecstasy.

Slow, lingering kisses were placed onto Ruby. The first, on her lips to either side of her hole. The next ones leading up to her clit, where it was still poking itself out from underneath her hood, erect and ready to be played with. A quick kiss was placed onto her clit itself, confusing Ruby with the altered treatment until she again felt Yang's mouth, this time forming itself around the bud as it _sucked_. Ruby's hands latched onto Yang's head as she tried to pull her somehow closer, the cum that greeted her fingers only serving to spur her on more.

Yang was enthusiastic in her response, sucking harder before letting go and moving herself lower. It was clear to her even with the small amount of sexual interaction she had with Ruby that her sister loved any form of penetration. That being said, Yang's thoughts were validated as soon as the first thrust of her tongue was accompanied by a scream of delight tearing itself from Ruby's throat. The delicious taste of Weiss and her sister's cum only added to the pleasure Yang received from hearing Ruby's voice.

Yang built up a pattern similar to the one she used on Blake, circling her tongue around the hole before plunging it in several times before going back to circling. Ruby was quickly reaching her climax again, letting out a long moan as she forced Yang's head deeper, which was met with Yang gripping Ruby's ass harder and pulling. Both sisters were doing everything they could to be as close as possible as Ruby came again, juices covering Yang's face.

Though Ruby was panting, exhausted from her second orgasm, Yang refused to let up. Ruby was soon being pulled further away from the wall as Yang put her sister's legs completely over her shoulders. The result was Ruby's legs over Yang's shoulders as her head and back rested on the floor. Yang was still laying on her stomach with her ass and legs now out of the stall, instantly visible to anyone that came into the room.

As Yang continued tonguing her sister, she reached her arms up to Ruby's chest, both hands working together to grope the firm mounds.

Yang continued her assault on Ruby's hole, changing her tactics and simply forcing her tongue in as far as possible. She would then spin her tongue in circles while inside, and the results were driving Ruby insane.

The pleasure she felt from her sister's tongue was absolutely magical to Ruby. Her body was beginning to feel like it was being slowly dipped into a pool of pleasure that she wanted nothing more than to drown in.

Looking towards Yang, Ruby found herself unable to speak; the sensations running through her were too much, too overwhelming. Instead she simply tried to look into Yang's eyes, to let Yang know what she felt and how much she loved her sister for it.

Feeling eyes on her, Yang brought her own up from her task, never stopping. Locking eyes with Ruby, Yang managed to receive the message, her work only being partially affected by the smile that threatened to take over her entire face. The blonde added that much more pressure with her tongue as she brushed her nose against Ruby's clit, knowing that the action would bring her over the edge.

With gazes locked, Ruby and Yang both felt a wave of emotion run over themselves as Ruby came once more, her lower body shaking with small tremors. The only reason Yang could tell for the reaction not being stronger was that the last two orgasms had tired Ruby out, preventing her muscles from working well enough to fully show the pleasure that she felt.

Yang was prepared to continue, tearing her gaze away from Ruby's as she started to move her mouth to a new position, but she was halted before she could begin. One of Ruby's hands on her head began to rapidly tap away, drawing her attention upwards. Ruby was shaking her head when Yang looked up, still having difficulty forming words.

Care filled Yang as she brought herself out from between Ruby's legs to a position propped up on her elbow next to the younger girl. "Is everything okay? Is something wrong?"

Catching her breath and focusing her thoughts, it took Ruby some time to form a response. "I-I'm okay...it-it's just...it would be too much. Any more is-" she cut herself off, shaking her head lightly as she closed her eyes. "Thank you though. I love you."

Without considering any other possible meanings of the words, Yang took one of Ruby's hands into her own and repeated them back. "I love you too, sis."

They were quiet for some time, Ruby coming down from her high as Yang slowly rubbed the back of Ruby's hand with her thumb.

Eventually Yang broke the silence, getting up with a heavy exhale as she spoke out. "Okay, Rubes! We should probably take those showers now!"

It took Ruby a moment, but she burst into laughter at the declaration, having completely forgotten where they were and why.

Laughing as well, Yang tried to help Ruby stand up only to find that her legs simply weren't capable of it. They settled for a sitting position as Yang started up the shower, deciding to share the one they were in so she could help Ruby clean up and vice versa.

Ruby ended up being fairly easy to clean as Yang took a kneeling position next to her. It took several shampooings and rinses, but Yang managed to clean her sister's hair and the rest of Ruby was cleaned through the use of the tiny disposable sponges provided in the stalls. Yang had to be careful when she cleaned down low just to make sure she didn't touch anything that was still too sensitive.

Once Ruby was done, Yang stood up to clean herself while Ruby scooted off to the side, making sure to stay clear of the drain that was being willed with nothing but water, soap and cum. Yang was making sure to take an especially long time to clean her hair out. While it had still been wet up until then, Yang feared what would happen to her hair if any of Blake's cum had managed to dry up inside of it.

As she managed to finally managed to get all of the cum she could find out of her hair, Yang started as she felt a hand grope her ass. Looking behind her, Yang found that Ruby had moved herself over to Yang, equipped with one of the sponges. Before she could say anything, a moan was brought out of Yang by Ruby slowly running the sponge along the curve of her ass.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked, trying not to become too turned on as Ruby simultaneously cleaned and fondled her.

"Well, you helped me out, so I should help you too!" Ruby was dripping enthusiasm as she worked her sister over.

Yang was going to try to ask what type of help Ruby was offering, but when the sponge slowly rubbed itself all the way from the front of her mound through her crack, she found that she didn't care.

A few more run throughs cleaned Yang at the same time that they brought out more moans, slowly exciting her.

After one last brushing of the area, Ruby moved her other hand from Yang's ass in order to reach through her legs and begin cupping her pussy. She slowly moved her hand back and forth, fingertips teasing at Yang's clit whenever they were near.

Yang allowed herself to fall forward against the wall, breasts and face pressing against the tile as she released sounds of pleasure. Her clit was still sensitive from Blake's bite and even just the small touches sent massive shocks through her. The sounds were joined by a yelp as Yang felt the small sponge in Ruby's hand begin to enter her ass.

Being careful to not be too rough, Ruby slowly used the small sponge to clean Yang's ass, twisting and pumping it inside. Yang was surprised that the semi-rough texture felt good at all, let alone as amazing as it did in Ruby's hands.

Eventually Ruby eased out the sponge, discarding it to the side as its job was done. Not wanting to leave her sister hanging, Ruby brought both of her hands to Yang's ass cheeks and spread them, giving her a perfect view of the freshly cleaned hole in the middle.

Starting from as low as she could reach with her tongue, Ruby ran a long line through the crevice of Yang's ass, running over her anus and bringing a tingling sensation to the older girl.

Ruby then directed her tongue specifically to her sister's asshole, running circles around the rim. Letting go with one hand, Ruby also resumed pleasuring Yang's clit, pressing the pads of her fingers into the soft nub.

Every motion was sending Yang deeper into the pleasure of Ruby's touch, causing her to become perfectly content with simply resting against the wall and letting her sister do as she pleased. Excitement was building up within her, anticipating a release that would satisfy her desperate needs.

Suddenly the pink appendage was pressing itself into the hole, wriggling its way inside. Yang gasped at the feeling, expecting it yet still unprepared.

Ruby's actions consumed Yang, washing her away amidst the raw gratification of each twitch and rub. Every pump and swirl forcing away any memories of the doubts and fears she had about her sister, replacing them only with happiness in physical form.

Inserting her thumb into Yang's dripping pussy, Ruby tried to stroke Yang's g-spot at the same time that she stroked her clit.

Both sensations in tandem with the tongue having its way in her ass was bringing Yang to orgasm quickly, unable to drag it out for much longer.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed as she came, ass clamping down on Ruby's tongue as her cunt did the same to Ruby's thumb. The pulses running through her, tightening and loosening over and over brought pleasure to Ruby as well, loving that she cool feel the aftermath of what she caused. She then pulled out as Yang began to calm herself.

Legs beginning to give out, Yang was forced to try and sit down, getting help from Ruby to make sure she didn't slip. Soon enough they were sitting next each other, shoulder to shoulder.

Eyes met once more as both girls turned their heads. Sitting there together, underneath the running shower head as water poured onto both of them, neither girl cared about anything except for the other.

Leaning in, lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss then deepened as both girls tried to explore as much of the other's mouth as they could. Yang reached around Ruby's head, pulling her in more as Ruby put her arm around Yang, never wanting to let go. The sisters knew that almost nothing would be exactly the same as before, but they also knew that things would be even better.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang finally managed to stop kissing each other long enough to actually finish cleaning themselves. Using some more of the shower rooms provided materials, including towels and a pair of blow driers, Ruby and Yang were finally ready to head off back to their dorm.

Against Yang's expectations, though she was learning very quickly to change them, Ruby spoke up as Yang wrapped a towel around herself.

"We're not supposed to take those out of the showers."

It took Yang a second to understand what Ruby was getting at as she turned to look at her. "You're kidding me, right?" Yang's voice was unbelieving.

Ruby herself was sitting on a bench next to Yang, legs crossed as she remained nude. "Nope, if we get seen walking through the halls in school towels, we'll get in trouble for taking them!" Ruby's mischievous smile was covering the majority of her face, making her look more and more like the big bad wolves she trained to kill.

Yang didn't even bother trying to argue. After the day she had had, Yang was certain that she wouldn't be able to say no to Ruby for the rest of her life.

Taking off her towel, Yang dumped the cloth into a hamper and began to walk to the exit. "Well, let's go then."

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, halting the blonde. "I kinda need help here."

Turning slowly, Yang regarding Ruby with suspicion. "Really? Help with what?"

The smile was still trying to stay on her face as Ruby attempted to look as pitiful as possible. "My legs still aren't working great. I don't know if I'll make it all the way to the dorm." Both girls knew Ruby's words were a lie, but that didn't stop Yang from caving anyway.

Wordlessly, Yang made her way to Ruby and kneeled down in front of her, presenting her back to her little sister. "Well hop on then," Yang said, knowing she had no choice but to indulge her sister's apparent exhibitionism.

Climbing onto Yang's back, Ruby burst out with a yelp and a series of giggles as Yang shot herself upwards and began to walk. With that, Yang started on her way to their dorm, ready to get back to bed.

Upon opening the door however, Yang and Ruby were informed by the light pouring in from the hall windows that it had been hours since they first departed for the showers. Luckily, no one else was in the hall.

Cautiously, Yang began to walk to their room, all senses on high alert in order to prevent anyone from sneaking up on her. While exciting, the thought of being caught mainly seemed like an annoyance to the now exhausted Yang.

After another painfully long walk, Yang and Ruby finally made it back to team RWBY's room. Pushing the door open with her foot, Yang was glad nothing managed to close it while they were gone. Relief filled Yang as she walked in, closing the door behind her and subsequently, behind Ruby. It was at this point that Yang allowed herself to relax and notice things she hadn't before. Primarily, the wet sensation running down her back as Ruby blushed. Obviously the walk was more exciting for her younger sister than she had thought it would be.

Observing the rest of the room was less than pleasant. With the small portion of light coming in from the window it was clear the Weiss and Blake we still passed out where they were when the two sister left. For Weiss' part, her flaccid cock was still open to the air and she remained in a deep sleep. Blake looked mostly normal as she slept on top of her bed, the only abnormalities being her attire of her uniform and the fact that she wasn't under the blankets.

More than anything else though, it was the smell that seemed to hit Ruby and Yang like a hammer, forcing its way into their noses with unprecedented success. The smells of the sex they had flowed through the room, not letting them forget what had transpired. While not disgusted with the scent, it wasn't quite what they were wanting at the time.

Regardless, both sisters desired nothing more than sleep at that moment, refusing to let anything get in their way. That being said, the biggest obstacle in the room was Blake.

Walking over to her bunk, Yang shook Blake awake.

Starting at the sudden motion, Blake awoke and immediately looked around for the source. Spotting a naked Yang with a piggy-backing Ruby, Blake was confused as she spoke. "What's going on?"

When she spoke, Yang's voice was demanding and leaving no room for disagreement. "We need to sleep and your bed's the only clean one. Get off and go somewhere else."

Angry at being woken up and instantly bossed around, Blake was about to argue the order. Only the intense, even angrier gaze coming at her from Yang convinced her not to, the similar look from Ruby only slightly detracting from it as she gave it from over Yang's shoulder.

Getting up, Blake sleepily rolled out of her bed and began to climb up onto Yang's, flashing the two other girls with her own soft cock as she did so. Settling into the dirtied covers above, Blake fell asleep again within seconds.

With the one remaining obstacle in their way taken care of, Yang set Ruby down onto the bed and climbed in herself. Ruby took care of the covers, bringing them up to their necks as Yang and Ruby took position at eye level with each other.

Both leaning forward for one last kiss, Ruby and Yang brought their lips together once more. Moving away from that kiss and adjusting themselves as necessary, Ruby and Yang fell asleep in each other's arms, foreheads resting together as they looked forward to what their new relationship would bring them.

* * *

 **As always, hope you enjoyed, any questions, comments, concerns should go into a PM or review or something. Any PMs asking me about when new chapters will come out will probably make me write faster but reviews doing the same probably won't.**


End file.
